Privet show
by kinkyulqui
Summary: AU. Set in a collage. Ludwig, Germany, has taken interest in Francis, France, and all is going well untill he find out what Francis is doing to pay collage fee. Yaoi, M rated for later chapters


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters

I know the summary's rubbish but I really didn't know what to put there. I don't talk French or Germany so sorry if I messed up the parts where they do in the chapter. I also haven't been watching hetalia for long so sorry if they're alittle out of character.

Ludwig sighed as he leant back in his chair, last lecture of the day. Who knew a collage mechanic course would consist of so many lectures, he thought it be all hands on work. He looked out the window at the building next his. His eyes scanned it for a certain blonde haired blue eyed beauty he'd recently taken an interest in. It didn't take him long to find Francis in a chef's outfit with his hair tied back as he prepared his food ready to be tasted by his tutor.

Ludwig watched as his delicate hand sprinkled the spices, the first thought that came to Ludwig mind every time he saw this was that Francis was very good with his and then went on to wonder what else he could do with them. Ludwig then turned his gaze to Francis' eyes, ocean blue, it was like the rest of the world melted away from his view and those eyes where all he could see. Mesmerising.

It didn't take long for Francis to realise his was being watched by Ludwig. Though he didn't look back he only smiled and blushed slightly at the German's consistency to stare at him. Francis didn't understand why Ludwig watched they'd never interacted before and didn't even know each other existed until collage, besides Germans and French never got along. It was useless to look back at him and yet Francis found it almost impossible to resist, he waned to see a blush under Ludwig's light blues eyes as he realised Francis had caught him looking.

"Ludwig! Pay attention!" His tutor shouted as a book was sent flying towards his head. "Gak!" The book smacked head on with him and sent him and his chair backwards to the floor. Ludwig looked up at his Austrian tutor. Roderich looked down at him with anger, "Don't come to class if you're not going to pay attention." Holding his now sore head Ludwig nodded and crawled back onto his chair. He glanced back at Francis' classroom once Roderich wasn't looking to find Francis had gone and the next class had began over there whilst he was stuck with another hour of this.

After class had finished and Roderich had given Ludwig his own personal lecture about paying attention in class, he decided to meet Feciano in the collage cafeteria. "LUDWIG!" The Italian teen shouted as he excitedly ran up to him, "Feciano slow down or you'll," Feciano ran straight into Ludwig sending them both crashing to the floor as he squeezed him, "hm, your big and soft to fall on."

"Ja, but the floor's hard and hurts to fall on." Ludwig growled as he pushed Feciano off him. "Why are you so happy any way?" he asked wondering why he was even friends with the clueless teen anyway. The hyperactive Italian pulled out two plastic boxes filled with "Pasta! I'm happy because I have extra pasta, want some?" Feciano said practically forcing the box into the Germans hands "ok, ok."

"We had to make it in class, but Francis doesn't like pasta so he gave it to me!" Feciano said as he stuffed as much pasta past his lips as he could, while Ludwig nibbled at his. It took a minuet for it to register in Ludwig's head but soon enough he realised for Francis to give Feciano something they'd have to know each other, "You know Francis?"

"Mm, hm, his in my cooking class. Though he doesn't really talk or hang with anyone in class... He spend most of his time with that English kid or the Spanish one." Perhaps Feciano wasn't as hopeless as the German thought he seemed to know allot about Francis and how he was friends with. "That pasta's the one he made, I gave it to you 'cos he put spices in and I don't like spices." Ludwig had an idea if he could get Feciano become friends with Francis then maybe, "Hey Francis!" Feciano shouted across the hall.

The young French smiled and waved being polite as he always was. "You know him?" Albert asked as he sipped his tea, "Chéri, his from my class he couldn't replace you, mon amour." Francis flirted, though he was more interested in the German sat next to Feciano. "I'm not your mon a-what ever it's called." Albert snapped pretending to not like it, really he loved the attention the males gave him, he was the cutest Britain that attended the collage. "Err, would you excused me, it looks like he wants me to go over there." Francis said using the Italian as an excuse to meet the German.

"Bonjour, Feciano." Francis greeted him, "HI, Francis this is Ludwig!" Feciano replied, he wasn't as hopeless as he made himself out to be, he knew that Ludwig was obsessed with the blonde and that was why he shouted him over, "Pleasure to meet you!" Francis said as he shook the strong German hand, "Um, ja pl-pleasure to meet you too!" Feciano waited until Francis had sat down before standing to leave "Hm, looks like my brother wants me, I'll be right back!"

"Hey, wait, I" Ludwig shouted as Feciano ran off. He blushed at the thought of being left alone with Francis, what was he supposed to say? I think you're hot, no that would creep him out, but then again he was French he might be able to get away with it. No, Francis maybe French but Ludwig wasn't it would sound weird coming from a German. "So... You're German right?" Francis asked in a feeble attempt to start a conversation. "Ja, you could tell huh."

"You have a thick accent mon âme. I like that in a man." Francis explained as he sipped the glass of water. Normally he'd drink wine but this was not allowed during collage hours. "Most people don't know what a German accent is, some people even confuse it with French."

"I love German accents, they're so sexy..." Francis and Ludwig blushed as the last part was said. Francis mentally cursed himself that wasn't supposed to be out loud, there was a moment of awkward silence, before the German weakly spoke "I'm a fan of French accents." Perhaps Francis would feel as awkward about saying that if Ludwig liked his. "Hm, you seem to be quite a fan of me too."

"I, I do?"

"Wei I've seen you looking at me during your lectures, it puts me off my cooking." Francis boldly said with a slight blush. Ludwig gazed at the flared rosy red cheeks. They made his Ludwig's desire for Francis grow even more and sent shivers down his spine as sexual thoughts of Francis filled his head. He clutched his pants to prevent himself from grabbing the blonde's hair and pulling him into a kiss or from tearing at his silk blue shirt and allowing his lips to claim that French chest as his own.

Ludwig thought he might give flirting a try, it seemed like Francis was trying to get him to, so why not? "Well, how can I resist? It's your fault for being so cute in a chef's outfit." Francis gasped at how forward the German was being, then smiled "oh, I am? Well I do try." He said flicking hair then continued, "but that's no reason for you to perve on me, is it now Ludwig?"

"You say that like I watch you bathe." Ludwig smiled, he was getting the hang of this, the replies seemed to come naturally but with anyone else he would have been miserably defeated by now. "Talk Germany to me, chéri"

"Huh?"

"Come on say something in German, I know you want me. The German language really turns me on." Francis said as he licked his upper lip and moved so he was sat next to Ludwig. "Ich werde sprechen deutsch, wenn sie französisch sprechen." Ludwig's words sent shivers threw Francis' body, he bit his lip with excitement. "What does that mean?" He asked curiously "I'll speak German if you speak French." Ludwig translated. "Dire une chose en allemand et je vais vous prendre maintenant" Francis giggled then added "That means say one more thing in German and I'll take you now." Ludwig smiled and leant down by Fancis' ear before whispering "meine süße ich will nicht zu Ihnen, indem Sie alle in einem Rutsch, Dinge zu haben, die schnell verderben go. That means, my sweet I don't want to spoil you by taking you all in one go, things don't have to go that fast."

France giggled again as the jolts of excitement filled his body, he never met a German that was open to flirting or with a voice as on turning as Ludwig's, "I'm afraid I have to leave, what do the French do when they say goodbye?"

"Hm, we normally kiss both cheeks and say l'amour au revoir. Why?" Ludwig stood up before turning Francis to face him "L'amour au revoir." Then gently kissed Francis' cheeks. Francis' cheeks flared red again and even after Ludwig pulled away he could still feel Ludwig lips there, nobody's kiss ever made Francis' heart skip a beat before yet Ludwig's did each time. "L- l'amour a-au revoir." He weakly spoke back. Damn it, Ludwig had him stuttering in his own language.

Throwing his jacket over his shoulder Ludwig walked away in triumph, he had the little French flirt hooked. "Oi, Ludwig!" A male voice called him, it was easy to tell from the oi he was American which meant that Alfred was who that voice belonged to. Ludwig hated Alfred, he always went on like he was some sort of hero, but when it came right down to it he was consistently depending upon Albert to make his problems go away. "What do you want?"

"I wanna dare you to do sumfin, that's if your man enough?" There he goes trying to prove he's better then everyone else, when he wasn't. Ludwig sighed and agreed knowing he wouldn't here the end of it if he didn't "I want to go to the privet show and order a male." The privet show? That was just basically a whore house except you couldn't actually sleep with them, you could do anything else which included penetrating whom ever you ordered with sex toys or even your finger just not with your dick. On top of that he wanted Ludwig to ask for a male, now Ludwig was gay so he could easily do that, but if he just agree they'd find out he was gay and Ludwig would drop to the bottom of the popularity status, that parents try to tell isn't true when we all know it is. No, he wouldn't just hit the bottom he'd fall off and plummet threw a hole dug just so they could bury him alive in it. "Alfred I can't I have homework"

"I knew you wouldn't do it, you Germans are weak. That why you lost both world wars." Alfred stated preying a Ludwig's pride of being German. "Hey, don't bring my heritage in to this!"

"You're weak and stupid and I'm not talking about German's I'm talking about you!"

"Ok, fine! I'll do it!"

"Good and I wanna picture to prove you did!" Alfred pressed he loved messing with Ludwig, he was too big of a push over not to. Ludwig respected the collage rules and therefore wouldn't hit another student like others would have by now that which made him the perfect prey. "Fine!" Ludwig said before storming off, he didn't want to give Alfred any chance of adding another command for his German shepherd doggy to follow.


End file.
